warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicine
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates from their wounds. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries throughout the medicine cat of their Clan's store. The Medicines and Herbs Alder Bark Beech Leaves Blackberry Leaves Example: in SkyClan's Destiny, when Echosong and Frecklepaw used it to treat Clovertail, Shrewtooth, and Ebonyclaw. Borage Burdock Root Burnet A travelling herb first used in The Fourth Apprentice. Little is known about it. Catmint/Catnip Celandine |usage=Unknown |effect=Soothes damaged eyes. }} Chamomile }} Chervil |location=In the Forest Territories, it was found at Snakerocks. |usage=Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root. |effect=For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. }} Chickweed |usage=To treat greencough, though catmint is often preferred. |effect=Unknown }} Cobwebs : Coltsfoot Comfrey Daisy Leaf :Jayfeather brought a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the tansy. Daisy Leaves are thick, dark green, oval shaped leaves. Chewed into a paste, it can help aching joints. It is also a travelling herb. Dandelions :The white liquid inside the stem is used for bee stings. Its roots can also be chewed to act like poppy seeds. Dock :Similar to sorrel, the leaves can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches, although it may sting when being applied to a wound, and it has a very tangy scent and taste. Dried Oak Leaf :Most readily available in autumn/leaf-fall, the leaves are stored in a dry place, and can stop infection when applied. Feverfew :Small bush with flowers like a daisy. The leaves can be eaten to reduce body temperature, especially cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and headaches. Goldenrod |effect= Good for healing wounds. }} Heather Flower :It can be included in herbal mixtures, to make it easier to swallow. Honey :A tasteless, golden-colored liquid that is created by bees. While difficult to obtain without being stung, it is great for soothing infections, sore throats, or cats who have breathed smoke. Also helps cats swallow other medicine. It is given to cats using wads of moss soaked in it. Horsetail :A tall, bristly-stemmed plant that grows in marshy areas, like ShadowClan's forest territory or the marshes near the island in the lake territories. The leaves can be chewed into a poultice, and applied to infected wounds to help treat them. Ivy Leaf :ShadowClan medicine cats use ivy leaves to store herbs. Juniper Berries :Juniper berries grow on a bush with dark green, spiky leaves. The berries are purple in color, and can soothe bellyaches , give strength, and help troubled breathing. It is also used to help calm cats . Lamb's Ear :Commonly found in the mountains, this herb gives a cat strength. This herb was discovered first by the tribe cats and then when the Clans were resting in their territory, Stoneteller told Leafpaw about this herb. Lavender :A small, purple, flowering plant that cures fever and chills. Mallow :The leaves are best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry. It soothes a cat's belly. Marigold :A low-growing flower that is bright orange or yellow in color. The petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied to wounds as a poultice to stop infection. It could be used to treat rat bites, but it's sometimes not strong enough. Mouse Bile :Extracted from the mouse. The only remedy for ticks, mouse bile is foul smelling, and is stored in moss. When dabbed on a tick, the tick falls off. Smell can be masked by wild garlic, or by washing paws in running water. If accidentally swallowed, can leave a horrible taste in mouth for days. Medicine cats always have to remember to wash their paws in a body of water, such as a creek or stream, after using mouse bile. Nettle Seed :Green, spiny seeds. Like yarrow, can be used if a cat has swallowed poison. Parsley :Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore, or are producing too much milk. It is what leads Jayfeather to figure out that Leafpool is their real mother. Poppy Seeds :Small black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flower head. They can put a cat to sleep, or soothe shock and distress, but is not recommended for nursing queens. They are given by wetting the paw, pressing on them, causing them to stick to the paw, and then having the sick or injured cat lick them off. Another method is to place them on a leaf, and have the sick or injured cat lick them off there. They also help soothe pain. Ragwort Leaves :Crushed and mixed into a poultice with juniper berries, it can help aching joints. It can also be used to keep a cat's strength up. It was used in The Fourth Apprentice when Jayfeather gave it to the elders to help them during the drought. Ragweed :Like lamb's ear, this herb, commonly found in the mountains, gives a cat strength, and was first discovered by the Tribe cats, later being told to Leafpool by Stoneteller when the Clans were resting in their territory. Raspberry Leaves :A herb used in kittings, Featherwhisker used it at Leopardfoot's kitting in Bluestar's Prophecy. It could be a painkiller, or to help stop bleeding during the kitting. Rush :This herb is used to bind broken bones. It has long narrow leaves and lavender colored head stalks. Snakeroot :The best remedy for poison, especially for snake bites. Sorrel :Similar to dock, it is also used as a travelling herb. Stinging Nettle :The leaves, when applied to a wound, can bring down swelling. The spiny green seeds can be given to a cat who has been poisoned by crowfood, Twoleg waste, or other toxic objects. Tansy :The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves, and a very sweet and strong smell, making it good at disguising a cat's scent. It is used for curing coughs, but must be eaten in small doses. Tormentil :This root is good for all wounds and expelling poison. It has a strong romantic scent to it and a sharp taste. It's used in the Tribe of Rushing Water mentioned by Stoneteller to Jaypaw when taking care of Gray. Thyme :This herb can be eaten to calm nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock. Traveling Herbs :Traveling Herbs consists of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet. Watermint : :In Fading Echoes, it was also used to smooth Leopardstar's pelt and hide the scent of death from it. Wild Garlic : Willow Bark : Wintergreen : Stoneteller mentioned to Jaypaw while treating Gray's wound, wondering if the Clans used it. Yarrow |usage = Its leaves are chewed into a poultice. |effect = Extracts poison from wounds, but will also make a cat vomit. The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads.}}Yarrow was used on Sorrelkit by Cinderpelt when Darkstripe fed her deathberries. Poisons Nightshade Mentioned in Forest of Secrets when Fireheart and Cinderpaw are with Cloudkit. Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries, but is quickly stopped by Cinderpaw. When Cloudkit runs off and calls them to see what he found, she jokes in response that "Maybe it's deadly nightshade this time". Nightshade is extremely toxic to cats and Twolegs, being capable of killing a full-grown human in under forty-five minutes. Deathberries/Yew berries/Night Seeds Main Article: Deathberries Holly Berries : Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, but are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight, after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather, Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush. Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks, "Aren't they poisonous?". Foxglove Seeds : They are known to be a dangerous medicine, and are often mistaken for poppy seeds. They are mentioned when Yellowfang scolds Cinderpelt and says, "You're a dangerous medicine cat! You could kill a cat by confusing foxglove seeds and poppy seeds!". See Also *Medicine Cat *Diseases and Injuries References and Citations Category:Reference